the_budsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The eSavage Timeline
Introduction the eSavages was a historical (and somewhat disastrous) group created and owned by rika that held many similarities to the budsquad, including some shared members. some members of TBS who also happened to be in the eSavages (at some point, at least) are including, but not limited to rocket, fran, shayne, large, and chris. ''the eSavages were primarily known for their heavy usage of the "n" word, obnoxious personalities, and general savagery all across the board. i mean, the initial logo for the eSavages literally just said "N WORD", so i think that should give you an idea of the kind of people we're dealing with here. the server was divided into three simple ranks (that changed names several times), but ended up being finalized as ''Master Savages, Savage, ''and ''Everyone Else. ''the behavior of people mentioned in this article does not represent how these people behave today, nor does it reflect how we currently feel about any users mentioned. Beginnings Era in the beginning, the eSavages was nothing more than everyone's current group, The Party Squad being ported over to discord. the server was initially named The Party Squad, but was quickly re-branded, as the old group name simply didn't fit anymore. rika had already been signed up for discord since august of 2015 by this point, and made the suggestion to switch after seeing that ''will was unable to use skype due to how broken it was for him. this was met with mixed reception at first, with dylan even going as far as to write a long rant about why he refuses to switch to discord, but eventually everyone became used to the change and started to enjoy discord much more, despite the fact that the application was extremely bare-bones at the time of the group's creation. the very first members to join the server were rocket, unchanging, ''and ''will, followed by dylan, valletta, nstar, large, jawsh, ''and ''fran, ''just to name a few. at this point, the general chat was nothing more than everyone spamming "comedic" images, and of course, heavy usage of the "n" word. how unfortunate. New Faces Era after about two and a half weeks, when everyone had settled in properly, some new faces began popping up in the server, such as ''preston, periks, reed, ditzyflama, ''and ''midnight. ''while only two of these users would really end up being active at all, (those users being ''reed ''and ''midnight), all additional members were still a huge help to the group's activity, as the eSavages was incredibly small at this time. not too much was changed during this era, aside from the new members, as everyone would still frequently spam images and videos in the chat, and very rarely have any meaningful conversation. despite this, though, actual conversations were slowly becoming a little bit more common, at least compared to the utterly insane beginnings era. this era spawned some now iconic quotes, such as Funny Level 7, and many new inside jokes, such as dylan ''doing the whip and nae nae on camera, toriel vaping, "Presented By Epikrika", and pretty much anything relating to undertale. during this time, ''will ''became somewhat infamous for turning into one of the token furries of the group, as he would frequently spam the chat with furry porn, and even commissioned ''toxinous ''to draw a fursona for him. of course, this fursona spawned many different jokes, variations and edits of it, which was met with mixed reactions from ''will. ''eventually, he gave up on his furry phase and returned to normal. at this time, ''reed ''and his friend ''ian also became known for running the parody account ''Veggiefact on twitter, which posed as a trivia account for Veggietales, but instead posted self-deprecating humor and not much else. ''rika ''was later added to the ''Veggiefact ''team through tweetdeck, and soon after, the account became very well known among the group. additionally, a new text channel was introduced, simply titled "rules", where all of the members worked together to write down 1000 different fake rules. this channel would not be completed until august of the same year. Furry Takeover Era the end of the new faces era wasn't exactly the last time we'd see new people show up, though, as this marked the beginning of the furry takeover. many people were carried over from ''reed's own discord, such as ultimateflowey, yog, neonasriel, cyrus, ''and ''pixxo. ''almost all of these users would end up becoming infamous at some point, but one new member in particular absolutely destroyed all of these in terms of infamy, going by the name of ''Muddy. ''this man would become the greatest enemy of the eSavages over the next few months (along with ''yog), though his downfall was slow and steady. he began as a fairly normal furry who happened to know reed ''and not much else. this sudden influx in random furries caused frustration among some of the original members, as ''fran ''and ''luigi ''ended up temporarily leaving around this time. soon after, ''fran ''was found subtweeting about the situation on twitter, although his return was inevitable. from here, it devolved to a point where the only people actively talking were the furries, and the chat ended up becoming a mess of bad jokes, furry porn, and none of the OG members to back it up. this was a dark period for the eSavages, although the worst of it thankfully only lasted for about one day. ''reed ''temporarily left the group, and ''fran ''made his return the next day. from here, ''neonasriel ''and ''yog ''ended up being removed from the group, beginning the cleanup of the mess they had created. Reform Era at this point, some of the most annoying furries of the group had been exiled, and plans were made to make the server more organized. ''fran came up with the idea of having a separate voice channel for gamers alongside the main hub, ''FunnyChan. this channel would be named FunnyGamers, and another voice channel was created for music bots that ended up being named ''FunnyMusic. ''the ability to ping everyone in the server was also disabled around this time. actual productive conversations also became much more frequent, and had reasonably balanced out the image spamming. around this time, people started being more productive in general, as ''fran ''began working on some character poses for ''rika's youtube channel art, and nstar ''started designing a website, which only contained a scatman john music video. ''yog ''came back to the group, but only for a short time, as they were quickly pranked afterwards. the prank began by giving them a ''Special Admin ''rank, which only restricted their access to all of the channels, and at some point afterwards, ''reed ''created a fake bot account titled ''PlusBot. ''with this bot, a fake votekick was initiated, which caused ''yog ''to be removed from the server yet again. this process of removing and re-inviting them would continue for many months down the line. some other questionable events occurred during the end of this era, such as the shipping of ''reed ''and ''pixxo ''as a couple. what started out as a simple inside joke became incredibly serious, as it was later turned into a full-fledged erotic fan-fiction, and although it was mostly ironic, the fact that it ever existed is concerning. even more concerning, this led ''reed ''to specify the current size of his genitalia. that really says a lot about the eSavage society. towards the end of this era, ''IcyTea ''and ''Fastcar ''of all people joined the group, although they barely spoke in it and only stuck around for a short time. Drama Beginnings Era this is where things really begin to pick up the pace. in this era, the foundation is laid out for what would soon become some of the biggest meltdowns in eSavage history. beginning with a small incident regarding ''unchanging, fran had become completely fed up with him, and suggested that he be removed from the group. while in voice channels with unchanging, fran would frequently make negative remarks towards him, point out how annoying he's being, and generally make it clear that he does not like him at all. this quickly turned into a mutual hatred, as unchanging ''ended up leaving the group multiple times, and threatening to not come back unless ''fran ''was removed from the group. of course, this didn't end up going anywhere, as he would come back regardless, but their relationship only got worse from here. around this same time, ''muddy began showing small signs of what would soon become his worst trait, the ''Fear Of Missing Out. every so often, he would make remarks about how he missed out on a joke being made, as he could tell a message was deleted but couldn't quite catch it in time to know what the joke was. ''rika ''was also beginning to become more annoyed with certain members of the group, primarily being ''reed ''and ''muddy, as they would continuously make repetitive jokes about him leaving to go to sleep around 9 PM with little to no variation each time.